


The Best Man

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, just fun and smut really, snarky Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.U. fiction. Robert and Chrissie are guests in a stately home for five days to attend Rebecca's wedding. When there is a mix up with the room bookings, Robert has to share with the best man, Aaron Livesy, who he finds increasingly distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit for later chapters

Robert’s shoulders were tense and his eyes were tired. He and Chrissie arrived at the stately home after an exhaustingly long drive and all he wanted was a peaceful sleep in a comfortable bed. They were going to stay five days for Rebecca’s wedding. It didn’t help that he and Rebecca didn't get on, in fact he was anticipating an awkward stay from the outset. What he didn’t know was things were about to get worse. As they walked into the lobby, they were met by an apologetic relative of Chrissie’s.

‘I’m so sorry, Chrissie’ she said ‘...but there has been a mix up with the rooms. Somehow the guest list wasn't filled in properly. We are going to have to split you and your fiancé up. You'll need to share with your Aunt Margaret and Robert will have to stay in a room with the best man.’

Robert exploded. ‘This is...unbelievable! You do know what this is? This is a deliberate attempt by Rebecca to keep us apart! Chrissie? Wow! You would have thought with the wedding she would have more pressing things on her mind! So here’s what we do, we go down to the village and book into a hotel.’

The relative looked a bit flustered. ‘I think you’ll find that all the hotels are fully booked up with wedding guests....’

‘Then we go home! Chrissie, this is ridiculous!’

Chrissie answered ‘Yes, but Robert, I can hardly miss my sister’s wedding. We need to just put up with it for tonight and then tomorrow we can look around and see if there are hotels or whatever. ‘

 ‘But I don’t want to stay apart from you.' Robert protested.

Chrissie put out her bottom lip affectionately and pecked Robert’s lips.

‘You are so sweet, but I am sure you will survive one night.’

So Robert found himself in the room he was to share with the best man.

The room was empty, no doubt as mid-afternoon the other occupant would be busy being sociable with other guests. Robert saw there were two beds thankfully each of a good size, the room was spacious and there was an en suite bathroom. The curtains were a traditional Sanderson print, quilted with brocade trimmings, and were closed keeping the room in a deep quiet darkness. Robert looked at the beds to try to figure out which one was already used, but they were both made up perfectly with crisp turned down sheets and eiderdowns. With a sigh he chose the bed furthest from the bathroom and nearer the window and stripping down to his boxers crawled under the covers and soon embraced the sleep that his road weary body was craving.

When Robert woke, he could hear the shower water running in the bathroom. He blinked and, looking at the time saw that is was already 6.30 in the evening. Chrissie had left some messages but he placed his phone down and closed his eyes again with a sigh, in no hurry to prepare for what he guessed would be a spectacularly tedious evening with his fiancée’s relatives and dear Rebecca who hated him.

He turned on to his side with the intention of snoozing a while longer when the bathroom door opened. Robert blinked and half opened his eyes and then quickly pretended to close them so he could watch the young man who just appeared. His breath quickened with what he saw. The young man who had emerged had a small white towel around his waist. His dark and wet hair was sleekly combed down. He had a short beard, deep red lips and ocean blue eyes. He was fit, not too tall but with a toned body and strong limbs. His stomach below his belly button had a dusting of dark hair. There was some curious scaring on his stomach too that made Robert want to reach out and touch him. Robert closed his eyes, but then opened them again when he realized the man had approached and was looking down at him.

‘Um, Hi.’ He said. ‘I’m Aaron. You must be Robert’

‘Robert pulled himself up to a sitting position on the bed, his back against the bedhead and as he ran a hand through his tousled hair he vaguely clocked Aaron’s eyes skimming over his upper body.

‘Yeah, look, sorry for crashing your room.’

‘You’re alright mate. There’s space.’ the young man gestured.

‘Um, Robert went on, ‘I’m here with my fiancée, Rebecca’s sister Chrissie, but there was a mix up.' 

Aaron perched on the other bed, revealing a bit more thigh as he sat. Robert swallowed. He ruffled up the covers over his lower body feeling uncomfortable about his reaction to this young man and hoping it didn’t show.

‘Yeah. They told me. Look ...they'll be serving dinner in about 10 minutes. I’ll be going down when I’ve dressed. I would recommend you don’t miss it, if you want to go down with me?’

‘Thanks, but I need to freshen up first. And you wouldn’t want you to keep your girlfriend waiting.’ Robert added with a wink.

‘Girlfriend?’ Aaron responded pulling in his chin. ‘Don’t have one mate. As my uncle would put it, I park my car the other side of town.’

Robert looked confused for a moment.

‘I’m gay mate.’ Aaron clarified.  Then added as an afterthought. ‘Not a problem, I hope?’

Robert stammered, surprised. ‘No, of course. Not at all.’ Then, recovering, he ran an absent hand down his pale chest and added.

‘Not a problem for you either, I hope.’

For a second he thought he saw a flicker in those lovely blue eyes as Aaron wet his lips.

‘Course not.’ He grunted, then stood up and went round to other side of the room where he started pulling some clothes out of a drawer, while Robert allowed himself a smile.

Once Aaron had left the room, Robert himself took a quick shower. He then dressed for dinner in a paisley blue shirt and dark navy blue tailored trousers with a belt. He slipped on his Rolex and checked his blond hair, soft from the shower and descended to the dining room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Robert entered the dining room while everyone was half way through their main course. He was aware of the audience of raised eyes that followed him as he moved across the room, stepping confidently towards Chrissie. He cupped her cheek and placed a kiss there. Chrissie laughed and patted his arm, enjoying the attention generated by her handsome fiancé.

He quickly moved towards Rebecca and kissed her too in greeting, turning on the charm with some compliments, then shook hands with Lawrence, before sitting in the vacant seat indicated by Chrissie between two other young women, presumably relatives or maybe friends of Rebecca.

A waiter came and poured some water and asked his preference of wine, while another came and asked if he wanted the soup or to go straight onto the main course.

The room was crowded and the long broad dining table stretched the length of it. Robert estimated there were around 30 guests. He took a sip of wine and  scanned the table getting an idea who was there and clocked Aaron sitting further up on the other side. Aaron’s eyes flickered across to Robert and they nodded a brief greeting then Robert turned to chat with his neighbors.

One of the girl’s, called Melissa, was a cousin on Chrissie’s maternal side; Robert discovered. He could have probably guessed as there was a  strong family resemblance, even though she was a lot younger, only 19 years old he learned. She was a beauty with the long auburn locks, dark eyes with an almost oriental hooded lid and strong cheek bones characteristic of the family. She seemed quite shy so Robert smiled kindly and asked if she was enjoying her stay to which she replied politely in almost a whisper that she was. The other young lady, Laura was a friend of Rebecca’s who worked for a pharmaceutical company. She was blond and petite with an athletic body tanned from a summer holiday spent travelling in Portugal. She had a deep almost masculine yet seductive voice and fierce blue eyes.

After some polite chit chat she cut to the chase.

‘I think Rebecca doesn’t exactly approve of you.’ She said.

Robert smiled at her for her up front approach. He was beginning to like this girl, finding her energy refreshing.

‘I’m afraid not’ he laughed. ‘I think she doesn’t trust me. Neither does Lawrence unfortunately, but hopefully they will, in time.’

‘I heard you are very good at your job and very charming.’ She added. ‘Don’t worry, Rebecca admires success so when she sees the evidence of that you’ll be fine. Just rein in the charm; she pretty good at seeing through people.’

‘Wow. That sounds like a challenge in itself’ laughed Robert. ‘How do you know the charming me is not the actual me? I’m insulted!’

He laughed and pouted and Laura laughed with him, shaking her head. They attracted a dark look from Chrissie, and Robert blew her a kiss, knowing that she actually enjoyed him getting attention from young women at some level. She also knew or at least ought to know by now, that it was older women that he sought out to satisfy him physically.  In the bedroom it was the confidence and experience of the older woman and their willingness to take risks and look for extra pleasure that he liked. He turned his attention back to the ladies next to him, to Melissa, asking if she needed a refill of her water glass, while she blushed under lowered lids and bit her lip in confusion. He sat back slightly and sighed. ‘So you are both going to be bridesmaids I gather? I just envy the best man.’

Laura smiled. ‘Aaron? He’s so sweet.’

‘Really?’ He asked, glancing again up the table where Aaron was swirling his wine glass and looked slightly bored.

Laura lowered her voice and continued in a matter of fact voice. ‘ Well, other than being a bit moody. Let’s put it this way, he’s not a danger to the bridesmaids. He was once in love with the groom. ‘

‘Woah! Seriously?’ Robert opened his eyes in an exaggerated expression of shock, making Laura smile yet again. ‘I hope you are not homophobic Robert Sugden, or you and I will need to reconsider this friendship before it even starts.’

Robert laughed and shook his head. ‘Not even close.’ He replied and then lowered his voice again ‘... but I am sharing a room with him. Do you think I’ll be safe?’

‘You don’t seem that irresistible.’ Laura laughed back at him, while he pouted. And she added ‘And Aaron is a teddy bear.’ At which moment, the desserts arrived.

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly enough. Chrissie was glad that Robert seemed animated and looked like he was enjoying himself. He managed to bite his tongue when Rebecca tried to goad him with some snide comments about his relationship with Chrissie and gold digging, instead steering the conversation to wedding cars and honeymoon plans saying all the right things. He met the groom, Adam and shook his hand, taking in his good looking physique and puppy brown eyes.

‘ So, looks like you and I are going to be related. ‘

‘Yeah...man, your Chrissie’s bloke, right.?’ Adam replied. Robert detected a slight hesitation and disapproval in his voice. No doubt from Rebecca’s influence. He felt irrationally irritated. Who was this idiot?

‘I hear you're a scrapper?’

‘Yeah... that’s right. And here’s Aaron, my partner in the business. Yo Aaron!’ Adam turned and gestured to Aaron to join them slinging an arm around Aaron’s shoulders and looking at him affectionately. Aaron blushed and looked at his feet.

Robert knew the story, how Adam had started out with barely a penny and built a viable business from a scrap yard, but then Lawrence had stepped in and in the last year they had really started to make some serious money. He hadn’t known about Aaron’s involvement but why would he? Chrissie only informed him to keep him up to date with what affected Rebecca.

‘We have actually already met, haven’t we Aaron, although not with clothes on.’ Robert risked with a smirk, He saw Aaron look uncomfortable and immediately regretted making such a smart Alec remark, while Adam spluttered over his drink and looked a little confused.

‘We are sharing a room.’ Aaron explained. ‘Some mix up.’

Fortunately at that moment Laura popped up next to Robert and put a friendly hand on his shoulder. She was so tiny next to him in spite of her athletic build. He exhaled, glad for the distraction.

‘So, you guys, tomorrow we have a rowing day on the river if you’re up for it? We’ll go down about nine after breakfast and, don’t thank me, but I have already organized a champagne picnic for lunch with the kitchen. Let’s enjoy this heat wave while it lasts! What do you say?’

 ‘So will there be a prize for the fastest rowers?’ Robert asked Laura, grinning.

‘Are you challenging me, Sugden?’ She laughed and squeezed his upper arm through his shirt. ‘ Not a lot of bicep there, my darling.’

Adam spoke up. ‘Sorry, Laura. I can’t come because I have to pick up my uncle from the airport. He’s flying down from Leeds/Bradford. He won’t be happy if I’m not there.’

Laura looked at Aaron. ‘What about you Aaron?’

Aaron glanced fleetingly across at Robert and answered. ‘Yeah. I’ll be there. I guess’ And Robert looked down, smiling in spite of himself.

Before going to bed he and Chrissie went for a walk through the grounds following the gravel path outside the house. Near a hothouse they stopped and Robert pushed her up against a wall and kissed her forcefully.

‘If this is the result of separate rooms then we should make this sort of arrangement more often.’  She murmured.

Robert fluttered his lids at her before pulling her dress up to her waist.

’No one’s coming’ he grunted.

‘Naughty!’ she laughed. ‘Well I guess someone will be coming soon.’

By the time Robert made it up to his room, Aaron was asleep. The next morning when he woke he had already left for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guests from the wedding party have an eventful rowing trip and later some flirting and tension between Robert and Aaron.

The water on the Thames was its usual murky olive green. Trees overhung the river and moorhens floated around under the weeping willows.

A large group arrived on the river bank and Laura quickly partnered up pairs for boats. Melissa looked particularly beautiful in short shorts and a halter neck T shirt with her long dark hair shining in the sun. Many of the men hovered around her, tongues hanging out, which made Laura feel nervous. She placed a conspiratorial hand on Robert’s arm. ‘Please, partner with Melissa will you? She’s your family, well she’s going to be your family, isn’t she?’

Robert nodded and stepped forward

. ‘Mel... come on.’ He reached out a hand to help her step into a boat.

Melissa smiled.

‘Where’s Chrissie?’ she asked having sat in the front with Robert behind her.

‘She had to go shopping with Rebecca.'

Melissa picked up the oars, but it was obvious she had no idea what she was doing so Robert leaned forward to show her. He placed his hands over hers and showed her how to use her wrists to stroke forwards and backwards into the water to propel the boat forward. Looking across at the bank he saw Aaron watching him, also dressed in shorts and a sleeveless T –shirt climbing into a boat with Laura. Aaron had the same impact on him this morning as he had the afternoon before. Robert found he needed to shift back against his bench, and gently adjust himself, hoping the attraction wasn’t too obvious.

‘Hey’ he shouted across. ‘I am not sure about how fair this competition is going to be, Laura, if you pick the fittest partner!’

‘I know!’ She laughed ‘He is rather lovely, isn’t he?’

Robert screwed up his face. ‘Didn’t mean that sort of fit’. He scoffed, and watched Aaron’s face.

‘Yeah mate!’ Aaron called across with a wink, ’Keep telling yourself that!’

Robert put on his sunglasses and smiled.

‘OK’ called Laura, ’First stretch is to Orchid Island about forty minutes away, last boat there will get a forfeit so beware!’

The boats set off. Robert enjoyed the journey even though Melissa struggled to find any rhythm in her stroke and they soon fell behind the others. Robert decided, against his better nature, not to care that they were being overtaken by a number of boats and suppressed his competitive urges.

‘How you doing Mel?’ He asked ‘You OK? Need a rest or anything?’

‘No, isn’t this just lovely?’ she answered.

‘Put your oars down for a while and I’ll row on my own.’ He offered,

She shifted round and gave him a smile under lowered eyelids ’OK’

‘So Mel. You have a boyfriend?’ Robert asked.

‘Not really,’ She answered, ‘But there is someone I like.’

‘Well I hope he deserves a beautiful girl like you.’ Robert smiled.

‘Don’t know yet.’ She replied.

As they rounded onto Orchid Island they were met by laughs and klaxons.

‘OK! OK! So?’  Robert laughed. ‘We were slow. We were enjoying the scenery, weren’t we Melissa?’

Laura shouted out, ‘But we warned you... there’s a forfeit!’

‘Yeah? What’s that then?’

‘Well, you’re going to wear a blindfold, then 3 people will kiss you and you’re going to rate them out of 10.’

Robert spluttered. ‘Wha...Seriously?? That sounds more like a stag do!’

‘This is nearly a stag do!!! Except the groom isn’t here right now. ’ Laura quipped back. ‘But anyway. Nah!’ she laughed.‘But look behind you...’  

Robert turned in time to see a group of lads ducking under the water. The next thing the boat was rocking violently and before they could draw a breath they had been capsized and were under water in the cold Thames. Robert surfaced, gasping and spitting out river water.

‘Fu..... ‘Ha, ha! Very funny!’ he spluttered.

And then he looked round for Melissa. She hadn’t reappeared. Time seemed to grind to halt, she still didn’t appear. A wave of adrenaline hit Robert. He called her name and some of the others joined in. Where was she? He dived under. When he emerged she was in his arms but it was clear she was unconscious. Robert swam with her towards the land where Laura, Aaron and others all ran into the water to help him carry her out. Her eyes were closed and she didn’t seem to be breathing.

‘Shit’ Robert said.  

Aaron stood next to him and placed a hand on his back. Laura started CPR. Robert ran his hands through his hair, watching in agony. What kind of a wedding would this turn out to be with one of the bridesmaids drowned on the first day?

Suddenly Melissa started coughing up water. Robert ran forward and dropped down next to her, taking her hand.

‘Hey! You silly girl you gave us a real scare there!’  He turned and gave Laura a grateful smile.

‘I can’t swim.’ Melissa groaned.

‘Really? Wow!’ Robert laughed.

Laura called an ambulance to meet them at the nearest riverside location. Melissa asked for Robert to go with them, and Aaron, who wouldn’t give up on his rowing partner, also jumped in the back of the ambulance. The para medics gave them blankets since their clothes were wet. In spite of that, Robert started shaking and Aaron looked concerned. Robert smiled apologetically.

‘Always get cold very easily’ he stammered. ‘Must have poor circulation I suppose.’

Aaron smiled back.

‘Could be a bit of shock too, you did actually dive in and rescue this girl you realize.’

He turned to the paramedics. ‘You have a hot cup of tea or something for my friend?’ He asked.

After being confirmed that Melissa was going to be alright but needed to be kept in for observation as a routine, Laura insisted the boys go home. She fished in her backpack and pulled out a bottle of Champagne.

‘Drink this!’ She instructed them. 'Imagine I am with you, because believe me I would enjoy it if I were!’  

Robert gave her a hug. She was tough and his admiration for her had only increased over the last few hours. She patted his shoulder. ‘Go back and have a hot shower. See you this evening, you idiot.’

Back at the hotel, the boys went up to the room. Robert placed the champagne on the dressing table.

‘We’ll need glasses.’

‘Here’ Aaron fished some out of a cabinet.

Robert poured them each a glass which they drank down quickly and then poured a second. He called Chrissie, who was still out shopping and explained briefly what had happened and she told him she would go to the hospital to see Melissa and catch up with him later.

Robert felt the champagne go quickly to his head. He sat down heavily, letting relief wash over him. He looked at Aaron carefully for a moment.

‘Your eyes are lovely. You have blue eyes.’ He said suddenly and then didn’t know why he had said it. Aaron laughed.

‘What’s so special about blue eyes? You have blue eyes too,well greeny blue.’

Robert tipped the last of the champagne into the glasses. He was starting to shiver once again.

Aaron noticed ‘You get your shower first. Your lips still look a bit blue. You seriously need to warm up, mate.’

Robert laughed. ‘You looking at my lips?’ He asked.

Aaron rolled his eyes. ‘You flirting with me?’ he asked back. Robert spread his arms in defense. ‘You mentioned lips’ he replied, leaving Aaron shaking his head as he countered. ‘You mentioned eyes’

He stayed under the shower a long time, letting the warm water seep into him. It was his turn to emerge with the towel round his waist, his blond hair wet and combed back. He noticed Aaron’s eyes flicker over his body but slipped gratefully into his bed as Aaron prepared to get into the shower himself. Before he knew it sleep overtook him.

When Robert woke and looked at the time he saw it was already late afternoon. He felt ravenously hungry and slightly hung over. Looking across the room he saw Aaron asleep on his bed on his stomach. His head was turned to one side and his arms were spread out at his sides. He looked so beautiful, his face relaxed against the mattress. Robert fleetingly allowed himself to imagine slipping under the sheet between his thighs, stroking a hand up over his back and neck. He shook his head and frowned. He decided to get up, stepping out of the bed and going to the wardrobe to retrieve some clothes, pushing his hand down on the semi hard on that had appeared. The noise of the wardrobe door opening must have woken Aaron because when he turned he was shuffling himself up to a sitting position against his headboard and blinking at the sight of Robert naked in front of him.

‘Enjoying the view?’ Robert smirked.

‘Ugh. Well one of us is clearly enjoying something’ Aaron snapped back, referring to Robert’s state of semi arousal that was not intending to settle down any time soon.

‘Yeah, well. Admit it. You’re impressed’ Robert smirked again finally pulling on some boxers he found in the draw.

Aaron just laughed. ‘Get over yourself.’

‘Come on then. You give me a show! We can find a measuring tape if you like.’ Robert laughed back.

‘And you are what...8 years old?’ Aaron replied.

Robert persisted though. ‘Only fair, I showed you mine so ...’

Aaron sighed ‘You know for a straight guy you really are a complete dick.’

Robert was just about to step in the bathroom but paused.

‘I don’t like labels.’  He countered.

And he shut the door leaving Aaron blinking in confusion.

That evening Robert and Laura were treated as heroic rescuers by the party and particularly the Whites. Robert found himself quietly amused at how well fate had treated him this time around, without any scheming required on his own part.

Even Adam spoke up in his praises, walking up with Aaron by his side. ‘Nice one Robert. Rebecca is made up that Melissa is going to be OK.’

‘Thanks.’ He inclined his head. Then blurted out a question ‘You too joined at the hip?’ It sounded aggressive.

‘What?’ Aaron scoffed.

‘Just wondered’ Robert walked away, mentally kicking himself. This best man was getting to him. He needed to do something so he sought out Chrissie.

‘What’s the plan for tomorrow?’

‘Well Rebecca and I still have things to do in town.’

‘Great. I do too. I’ll come with you if you think you can bear having me around. And I also thought I might just check out the hotel situation. It’s killing me being in separate rooms.’


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast the next morning Robert returned to the room and got ready to go into town with Chrissie.

‘When will you be back? Aaron muttered, not looking up as he perched on his bed while busily texting some messages on his phone.

‘Late afternoon, I guess’ Robert smirked ‘will you miss me?’

Around lunchtime, Chrissie realized they had forgotten some documents they had needed to post for the business so Robert volunteered to go back and pick them up.

‘How tedious!’ Chrissie complained. 'Shall I come with you?'

‘You just enjoy your book and lunch and I will be back in an hour tops.’

The house was hushed when he arrived back. The weather was so warm that most of the guests were either on the river again, in the garden under the trees or enjoying a post lunch nap.

Robert slipped his key quietly into the lock of his room and opening the door, stepped inside. The curtains were closed, but in the dim light Robert immediately registered that Aaron was there. He wasn’t alone. In fact he was quite the opposite. Robert froze as he realized that his roommate was on his bed bollocks deep in another man’s arse. Aaron was holding the other guy by his hips. They hadn’t noticed Robert come in. He watched as Aaron pulled out with a soft growl and then thrust back in with a loud moan, echoed by his partner and then picked up the pace so he was thrusting hard and rhythmically. Robert swallowed, holding his breath, then slowly backed towards the door exiting as quietly as he could.

Once out in the garden Robert tried to organize his thoughts as he paced in the fresh air. He was both achingly aroused, like this was something so hot he could hardly bear to think on it, and also sort of angry he reflected, but why? Was he jealous? Was that even possible? They had been bantering with each other, flirting even. Robert loved nothing more than teasing and manipulating just to get a reaction. But, he was with Chrissie, and it was such a long while since he had been with another man. However, no matter how hard he tried to push the feeling down Robert couldn’t deny any more that Aaron held some sort of fascination for him.

He called Chrissie ‘Hi! Listen, I may be a little later than I originally thought, something came up’ He explained. ‘I need to wait to get into the room.’

In the evening after dinner, Robert found a seat next to Aaron.

‘So!' He began in a voice rich with innuendo. ‘How was your day?’

Aaron shrugged and looked down

‘You know, nothing special.’ 

Robert smirked. ‘So are you going to introduce us to this nothing special, then?'

Aaron looked up ‘Wh…what?'

‘You heard me.’ Robert snapped, taking a slug of his whiskey.

‘There is no one to introduce.’ Aaron snarled back.

Robert grimaced. ‘Look, sorry mate, it was a total accident and I apologize, but I came back to the room this afternoon and well... you were pretty well buried in this _no one_ so..’

Aaron looked at him with raised eyebrows. He colored up.

‘Really? You um...? ‘He paused watching Robert nod in affirmation.‘Well don’t say anything.‘ He lowered his voice. ‘He was just... a rent boy if you must know. I know him. We have an arrangement since I made money from the business. You said you would be out and so I took advantage of the privacy. No crime in that, but...they... wouldn’t like it, you know, in case he stole the family silver.’ He gestured over to where Lawrence and Rebecca and Adam were surrounded by some older family members.

Now Robert looked even more confused. ‘But, but... for fucks sake! Why would you do that Aaron? You’re an attractive lad. Why buy it? There must be plenty of guys who would want a relationship with you.’

‘Yeah? Well maybe I don’t want a relationship. Keeping it simple. This way I get to pull the shots. If that doesn’t sound a bit... you know.’ Aaron actually smiled and Robert smiled back at him. God he was beautiful.

Robert decided to push a bit more. ‘Is this cos of Adam, getting married and that?’

‘What? Fu... No, course not!’ Aaron objected. ‘It’s complicated. And anyway, who asked you to stick your nose in?’

‘Alright, alright.’  Robert raised his hands. ‘Just being friendly.’

‘Well don’t!’  

Aaron got up and walked away, Robert watching him. Christ, not sharing a room with Chrissie must be getting to him. This was not a good idea.

He walked over to Chrissie who was with the White family group. ‘Can I have a quick word?’ he asked. ‘We couldn’t look for a hotel today. Can’t we find another solution?’

‘Oh, Robert, are you suffering? It’s only three more nights now; tomorrow’s the stag and hen night, then there’s the wedding and the day after we’ll be gone. Can’t you just manage for me Robert? Please don’t be difficult about this.’


	5. Chapter 5

Robert’s bad day

The following day started badly for Robert and got worse. First of all Aaron invited Robert to an early morning swim in the indoor pool. Aaron in speedos was another challenge, not to mention he was boringly disciplined about doing so many lengths on his front, so many lengths on his back, blah, blah, blah. Robert quickly got bored and sat back on some kiddie steps, shoulder deep in the water just watching. A group of girls from the wedding party arrived in the pool. A couple of the girls greeted Robert and hung around for a while on the steps chatting. He was polite but his attention kept flickering back to Aaron still ploughing those lengths.

The girls drifted off to another part of the pool. Robert watched them go thankfully and watched Aaron finishing up a length of backstroke before turning and swimming up to rest on the step next to him.’Hey, wanna go and get breakfast?’

‘No, you know I’m just going to stay in the pool a short while longer. ‘Robert replied.

‘What’s ...up, Robert?’  Aaron grinned suddenly, understanding dawning.

‘Yeah, well, you wouldn’t wanna know!’

‘Something just...came up  ...then? Like all of a sudden?’

‘Fuck off. I’m having a bad day. Already!’ Robert rested his head on his arms on the side of the pool.  ‘Please, just go away for a while so I can get out.’

‘OK.’  Aaron winked and stepped out of the pool.

Robert groaned.

Later after breakfast, Robert pushed his face into Chrissie’s neck, nuzzling against her, while she stroked his hair. ‘I’m having a bad day.’ He pouted.  ‘Robert. Don’t be a drama queen! ‘Chrissie berated him. ‘We are going to set off for Rebecca’s hen party soon.  Aren’t you involved in the stag do at all?’

A waiter came up with a note. Mr Sugden? He asked.

‘There you are’ said Chrissie. ‘A distraction for you.’

Robert opened the note. _Come to the game keeper’s lodge at 10.00._ He read. He glanced at his watch. It was already a quarter to and quite a distance. Curiosity peeked he kissed Chrissie on the cheek and set off.

The game keeper’s lodge was on the edge of the grounds near the oldest part of the forest belonging to the park. The air was still and quiet except for an occasional bird call.

Reaching the door, Robert turned the handle and walked in. The room that greeted him was cozy with a large sofa and a fireplace. There was a low table where he saw a bottle of wine and some snacks, even though it was still so early in the morning. There was no one there so he walked into the room and sat on the sofa.

Hearing a noise he turned his head and then saw a figure descend the stair case leading into the room from above. Blinking he realized it was none other than Melissa. She was wearing a long gown tied at the waist. Her auburn hair hung about her shoulders.

‘Well Hi!’ Robert said, standing up. ‘This is a surprise.’

Melissa smiled. Looking nervous ‘I wanted to meet you.’

‘Yeah?’ Robert said. Also swallowing nervously as he wondered what was going on.

‘Yeah. I, I just didn’t really get a chance to say thank you properly for what you did the other day.’

‘Well that’s nice. I only did what anyone would do.’

‘No. You were so brave and kind. I wanted to do something special for you.’ She was standing in front of him and rising up on her toes, she suddenly planted a rather chaste kiss on his lips.

Robert cast about for an appropriate way to respond but while he was still searching, she pulled the ribbon on her gown revealing her naked body beneath.

‘Whoa! God Almighty!’ Robert spluttered.

She pushed forwards against him and he felt himself struggle, his cock growing suddenly in the confines of his trousers.  He could hear a small voice _who would know?_ and he raised a hand and let the back of his forefinger almost touch the upper slope of a breast, imagining stroking down to the point of a nipple and pinching softly. He could unbuckle his trousers right now and pull her onto him and have her ride him as he sank back down on the sofa.

But he wouldn’t do that. He exhaled and gently he pulled the gown back round her.

‘Melissa. You are so beautiful! Of course I want to. But I am engaged.’

Tears squeezed from the corner of her eyes. ‘I promise I won’t tell Chrissie. I promise!’ She sobbed.

Robert pushed a lock of hair behind her ears. ‘Look, you are lovely! But you deserve better than me.’ 

 

He found Aaron pacing the breakfast room.

‘No Adam or... special friend today then?’ he sneered.

‘Let’s go rowing?’ Aaron suggested. 'I could do with getting out of here.'

'You already swam.''

'It’s not enough. This place is driving me crazy.'

'OK. Give me time to get changed.'

They walked side by side down the path to the water’s edge, chatting. Aaron had taken the key for the boathouse from someone, Robert didn’t know who and this time they lifted a two seater rowing boat and carried it on their shoulders to the river. Robert sat himself in the front and Aaron behind him and they set off at quite a good pace, breaking a sweat as they skimmed over the river. After about 15 minutes Robert was gasping and Aaron laughed as he stilled his oars.

'Seriously?' He asked.

‘Hey! My lower back’s going to go into a spasm if I don’t have a break.’ Robert answered.

Aaron grunted and raised up his oars too. They drifted in silence for a while. Robert loved the quiet of the river. The sun was warm on them and he was glad they had bought hats. On impulse he pulled off his T-shirt.

‘You'll get sunburn.’ Aaron warned him.

Without turning round Robert could sense Aaron’s eyes on him. He slowly leaned backwards careful not to rock the boat until he lay across Aaron’s lap with his head resting against his stomach, letting his arms fall resting against his knees.

‘Wh...what ya’ doing Robert?’ Aaron's composure was lost.

‘Just resting.’ Robert grinned and closed his eyes. He felt his head moving slightly as Aaron’s stomach moved as he breathed.

‘Melissa asked to have sex with me this morning.’

‘Jesus. Poor girl. She must be desperate. '

‘What?’ Robert rolled his eyes upwards. ‘So you’re telling me you wouldn’t eh? Come on Aaron. Why did you get me alone on the river? You know you want to.’

‘You are so arrogant.’ Aaron panted. But Robert could feel his erection growing against his spine where he lay. He reached up and pulled Aaron’s hand down onto his chest, letting his mouth brush against his forearm, but Aaron pulled away.

‘I don’t know what you're playing at, mate.’

Robert pulled himself up to sitting position and turned in his seat, rocking the boat on the water as he moved.

‘I’m... I’m not playing.' He whispered and leaned towards Aaron, by now desperate to taste his lips.

‘You’re in a relationship with Chrissie. What are you doing?’

‘I... I don’t know. I just want to kiss you. I want you. I think you want it too.’

Aaron bit his lips.

‘Just keep it in your pants Robert! Pick up your oars. We need to get back.’

 

Robert was drunk, he wasn’t just drunk, he was out of his head drunk.

Chrissie had gone off somewhere again with Rebecca and he was playing the party game. He could hardly sit still on the fold out chair they had made him sit down on for the game. Adam placed the blindfold over him and he swam in a sea of stars and darkness. After what seemed an eternity, he felt soft hands on his face and lips moving with butterfly kisses from his jawline to his mouth. He could smell jasmine and white wine as he felt the lips tease his lips apart and a soft tongue tentatively traced his teeth then met his tongue gently pushing against him and then retreating.

‘Ungh!’ He called out ‘Where did you go? Wow! Come back. I’m in love. Christ, take the blindfold off. Who was that?’

‘Wait, wait Robert.’ Adam laughed. ‘That was number 1. Now here comes number two.’

The second kiss was much more chaste. He felt a hand softly cup his face and plump lips pressed against his briefly and then they were gone.

‘Wha..What was that? I didn’t even... Come back. That’s not fair!' He started to object.

'Never mind Robert, Just remember those kisses, cos now it’s number three.'

Robert heard laughter from the group around him, and wondered what prank was coming up. He didn’t care, he was too drunk and enjoying the game too much to mind.

He felt someone straddle his knees and then smelt the spicy scent as number three leaned close in. He didn’t need to feel the rough fingers on his face or the short beard rubbing against his chin to know that this was Aaron. He heard the laughter increase, but he didn’t care because suddenly he wanted this kiss so badly. He’d been dreaming about this kiss since the day they had arrived. As Aaron's lips met his he hummed against his mouth pushing open his lips, taking control and surprising Aaron, who pulled slightly back before pressing forward again more firmly. Robert smiled and moaned into the kiss and then both men pushed their tongues deeply searching into each other’s mouths. Robert felt his cock thicken painfully as lust overtook him. He ground his hips up against where Aaron was sat straddled across him, feeling Aaron’s erection against him in response and he groaned again into Aaron’s mouth.

‘Hey Robert! Enough yeah! Fuck guys! This is meant to be a party game!’

Robert lifted his hand and pulled up the blindfold, looking Aaron in the eye.

‘Come with me to our room, now.’ He growled through heavy breaths, so only Aaron could hear him.

‘No!’ Aaron hissed back. ‘You’re with Chrissie, remember?’

‘I want you, now. Aaron!’ Robert pleaded.

‘No!’ Aaron panted and slid backwards off Robert's lap,

‘Fuck!’ Robert stood up and bellowed at him. ‘Don’t just walk away!’

But Aaron was already walking across the grass away from him.

Laura held Robert by the elbow, as he swayed unsteadily on his feet.

‘So, I guess you weren’t so impressed by my kiss then?’ she smiled.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert starts to loose control.

The next morning Robert woke early with a throbbing head, feeling nauseous and regretful. He didn’t regret the kiss with Aaron, just that Aaron had not let him take it further. His need for Aaron was so strong by now that he realized there would be no turning back. He would make it his quest for the rest of their stay to get closer to him. Which meant, he realized, only one more day, because tomorrow they would all be going home.

Something was different and it took a moment for him to register that Chrissie was in bed with him. Pulling up his head he looked across at Aaron’s bed and saw it hadn’t been slept in. He sank back with a sigh.

Chrissie stirred and opened her eyes.

‘So I imagine you must have a hell of a headache this morning, Robert.’ She laughed at him.

‘Umm, sort of. ’ He squinted back at her. ‘Uh, why are you here?’

‘You don’t remember, do you?’ She countered. ‘Honestly Robert! Aaron had to come and get me. You were so drunk, you could hardly stand up. He thought it would be better if I stayed with you, to look after you, so he very kindly slept somewhere else last night. ‘

‘That was... thoughtful of him.’

‘I did hear that he’s gay.’ She added.

‘Gay? Really?’

‘He didn’t, you know, hit on you at all, then?’ she sniggered, and then reached forward and stroked Robert’s thigh under the cover raising her eye-brows suggestively, indicating she was in the mood. Robert reflected briefly on the stress of hangover morning sex; the cock wanting it, but the head and stomach both recoiling in horror. He climbed on top of Chrissie, Robert’s cock usually won out in any contest and this morning would be no exception.

‘We need to be quick.’ She muttered as he started to pull up her nightdress. ‘I'll need time to get dressed for the wedding and so will...’ Robert pushed his mouth on hers. ‘Ugh, hangover breath,’ she objected. ‘Let’s do it without kissing.’

Aaron’s timing couldn’t have been better, because they had just finished when he knocked. Robert grabbed a robe and opened the door.

Aaron glanced at Robert, taking in his somewhat sweaty appearance, and rapid breathing, then, looking past him he noted Chrissie hiding under the bed sheets. He avoided eye contact with Robert instead looking at the floor as he spoke.

‘Sorry mate, to disturb you, I uh, need to get my stuff, my suit and that, to get ready for the wedding.’

‘Where did you stay?’ Robert asked, trying to catch his eye.

‘With Adam.’  Aaron kept his eyes firmly on the carpet.

‘Course,’ Robert scoffed. ‘One last good bye then?’ He added and regretted it as he saw Aaron wince.

‘That was low, sorry.’ He muttered.  ‘Look…can you give us ten minutes and Chrissie will go to her room.  She was about to leave anyway.’

‘Sure.’ Aaron said.

Before Chrissie left she ran over the program for the day: Ceremony in the church, photos and champagne in the garden, Wedding breakfast, speeches, as members of Rebecca’s family Chrissie would be on the top table,  so Robert would also be added to the end next to the bridesmaids, who he seemed to get on with well enough anyway, then cake, first dance, seeing off the couple as they left for honeymoon, disco, and then it would be over.

Robert gave a tight smile, yawned and kissed her cheek seeing her out of the door.

He was in the shower when Aaron returned. There was a knock on the bathroom door which opened and Aaron called out. ‘Sorry mate, got to come in, have to pick up my shaving stuff and that.’ The shower door was glass but the condensation created a film partially obscuring the view. Aaron was in and out in a moment. When he was gone Robert let out a howl of frustration. He decided he would feel better after coffee, a full English and some headache tablets, then he would figure out how to get what he wanted before the end of the day.

 

At the Church, what Robert hadn’t prepared himself for was the sight of Aaron in his best man’s suit. It was a blue suit with a tailored cut so the trousers were tight over his bum with a tight waistcoat, and tailored jacket. As they approached the church entrance, Robert watched him waiting outside joking and laughing with Adam and felt a pang of jealousy. Aaron looked up and saw him, Robert saw his eyes check him over then quickly glance away; Robert after all was also in a suit and looking pretty nice, too.

Adam spoke up. ‘Look sorry about last night guys. Got a bit out of control. Hope you didn’t mind, Rob. Stupid joke really.’

‘No worries, only a stag game, just some harmless fun.’ Robert answered, ignoring Aaron totally.

‘Anyway, good luck for today.’ He took Chrissie’s arm and steered her inside.

‘What’s this about a game?’ Chrissie asked. ‘Why would you mind?’

‘Just a game. There was some kissing involved.’

‘Really, should I be jealous. Did you get to kiss some of the bridesmaids then? ’

‘Something like that…’

Then Chrissie was greeted by some relatives and got distracted. Robert breathed a sigh of relief and sat down waiting for the ceremony to start.

Aaron and Adam came in and seated themselves at the front on the groom’s side. Robert watched them as they conversed.

‘Sorry you didn’t turn me then?’ Adam said and they embraced. Robert pulled down his mouth at the corners and looked away. ‘It’ll be your turn next.’ Adam added. Robert sneered to himself. The man doesn’t even know his best friend is getting it on with rent boys to avoid a committed relationship.

On the other hand, as he looked at Aaron blushing stupidly at Adam’s remark he couldn’t help but consider what a catch he would be, and how lucky the other bloke would be: To call Aaron Livesy his husband.

 

After the wedding ceremony, there were photos in the garden.

Robert watched Aaron.

Laura snuck up to his elbow. ‘Careful!’ She whispered.

He looked down at her quickly and smiled.

‘You look breath taking.’ He smiled at her warmly.

She twirled in her bridesmaid’s dress.

‘And…you don’t look half bad yourself Mr. Sugden’ she replied.

 ‘But I know your secret!’ She laughed.

‘What?’

‘You’re in love.’

She answered.

‘What?’ he repeated.

‘With Aaron Livesy,’

She added.

‘Good choice. Rob! Really! I mean it. But you had better be careful with Chrissie if I know the Whites.’

She patted him on the shoulder, then wandered off towards Melissa who was avoiding any eye contact with Robert at all cost.

Robert looked back at Aaron. His heart was racing.  ’In love?’ He scoffed.

He noticed how Adam kept a hand against Aaron’s lower back during the photos. Like where no one could see. Then all at once he saw the hand drift downwards over Aaron’s bum.

What the fuck was Adam playing at?

Robert drained his champagne glass.

Wedding or no wedding, he approached Adam Barton.

‘What you doing, Adam?’ he asked.

‘Wha..?’

‘Bride not enough for you? After the best man? Can’t give him up? I saw you, you creep.'

Robert’s fist suddenly found Adam’s face. Everyone watching called out in  chorus ‘Whoa!’

As Adam hit the grass, Robert felt hands grasping him by his collar.

‘You are out of order, mate.’ Aaron hissed at him steering him backwards.

‘Yeah? Yeah? I’m out of order? I’m not the one fingering your arse.’

Aaron raised a fist and brought it down on Robert’s face.

‘You are out of your mind.’

At which point they both fell into the fountain.

When Robert surfaced from the water, he was met by the open mouths of the Wedding Party.

Rebecca looked at Chrissie.

‘You see, told you. He’s from a farm. You can’t get away from your roots.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's stay improves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a reason for the explicit tag.

‘You just ruined my suit. What were you thinking about Robert?’

‘Well you just ruined mine. You’re the one that pushed us in the bloody fountain. Not me.’

‘I’m the fucking best man. I’m going to make a speech in an hour’s time. Why do you have to be such an idiot? ’

Chrissie rounded on them. ‘Just go and get changed and come back in time for the speeches!’

Rebecca was holding a handkerchief and ice from the nearest ice bucket to Adam’s eye. ‘Well at least we’d got through most of the wedding photos.’ She said, looking daggers at Robert.

In the room Aaron went straight into the shower, almost slamming the bathroom door. Robert stripped off his wet clothes and since he was also coated in a film of muddy grunge from the fountain, decided he had to use the bathroom too, at least to wash his face, while he waited. He wore a towel round his waist and stepped into the room, avoiding looking across at the shower. He leaned with his hands on either side of the sink as he looked at himself in the mirror, silently calling himself out for being such a fucking idiot as he examined the bruise on his face.

While he had pinned his hopes on getting closer to Aaron, all he had managed to do was alienate him by acting like a jealous teenager. He wasn’t surprised by himself, but he regretted Aaron seeing him in such a bad light.

He washed his face, and didn’t expect what happened next. The shower door opened and Aaron’s arm reached out. He grabbed at Robert’s towel and with a firm tug, pulled it off, then Aaron grabbed Robert’s arm and pulled him into the shower with him. Robert’s heart hammered as he finally looked across at Aaron’s lust filled eyes. 

‘You sure about this?’ He asked.

‘Shut up.’ Aaron growled and kissed him hard before continuing. ‘I’m so mad at you.’ He kissed him again.

Robert let him take the lead, wanting this to happen, wanting this so badly, not wanting to do anything that might change Aaron’s mind.

Aaron ran the flat of his hand down over Robert’s chest and stomach, following with his eyes. He pushed his hand under the shower gel dispenser and used it to wash the remaining residual mud off and then took more to lubricate Robert’s achingly hard cock that was pushing for attention against Aaron’s stomach. Aaron stroked him firmly a couple of times watching Robert’s face who stared back at him with lips parted. He ran his hand down over his balls and then back up his shaft. Then he placed his hand round both their cocks and stroked them together watching Robert throw back his head at the sensation.

 He next slid his hand over Robert’s hips and over his bum, sliding his fingers downwards until he found his entrance. Robert closed his eyes while they kissed and swayed under the water but as Aaron fingered him and gently pushed a finger searchingly inside he pulled back his face and looked at Aaron, startled as he suddenly realized what Aaron was expecting to happen next.

‘Uh. I haven’t done that before.’

‘Wh...’ Aaron spluttered, looking confused. Robert went on ‘I mean, obviously, I’ve been with men, but I haven’t been f… I’ve always…’ His voice trailed off.

‘OK’  Aaron started pressing more kisses around his jaw, he lowered his eyes and tried to hide his face, but Robert could see he was smiling, ‘We’ll take it slow.’ He said softly.

Robert’s brain whirled, he could just fight for dominance, but the thrill seeker in him and the obvious delight that Aaron was feeling at the thought of being his first made him throw caution to the wind. He surrendered in Aaron’s arms while they kissed again. Aaron resumed fingering and whispered, ‘Let’s take this onto the bed, then, eh?’

Robert was a wreck. His mouth hung open and his eyes were glazed, every kiss, touch, every caress from Aaron bringing him sensations of pleasure that had his body trembling out of control. Aaron used his fingertips to circle across his skin. then used lube to massage and open him up. At the same time Aaron circled his tongue around Robert’s cock and pushed his mouth down over him causing Robert to shudder.

He was lost in the pleasure and moaning loudly when there was a loud knock on the door and a voice called out ‘Robert?’

Shit, it was Chrissie.

‘You got Aaron in there? Everybody’s looking for him. The wedding breakfast is mid-course and he needs to come and make his speech.’

Robert and Aaron stared into each other’s eyes, Aaron’s mouth still around Robert’s cock and two fingers up his arse. Robert called back, noticing the cracks in his voice. ‘He’s in the shower. Tell them he’ll be coming very soon.’

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged at Aaron who rolled his eyes in disbelief.

‘What about you? Are you coming?’ She called.

‘Yep.’ He called ‘I’ll be there, very soon.’

‘OK. See you down there.’

They waited to be sure she had gone, then Aaron sat back on his haunches.

Robert intently watched his face.

‘Don’t you dare even think of…! ’

Aaron looked torn for a moment then nodded. He reached for more lube and a condom, then patted the side of Robert’s bum, ‘Come on then, turn over.’ He said.

Aaron felt huge inside him. After the initial pain subsided, the feeling was the hottest thing he had ever experienced. Aaron laughed at him as he writhed and whimpered with pleasure. Aaron thrust slowly at first until Robert pushed back against him and begged him to go faster. ‘You are amazing!’ Robert whispered.

‘Yeah?’ Aaron asked.

‘Just what I imagined. No... better!’

He looked round at the beautiful boy fucking him and felt his orgasm rising.

‘Aaron! Aaron!’ 

'Fuck, Yeah! Robeeert!'

 

Robert entered the dining room about 15 minutes after Aaron, just catching the tail end of his speech and the toast to the bridesmaids.

Chrissie stared at him under furrowed brows.

‘Where the hell have you been?’ She hissed.

‘Sorry.’ He grimaced, and made his way to his seat next to Laura in his designated place at the end of the head table.

Laura raised her eyebrows at him questioningly, inspecting his face closely.

‘You’re glowing.’ She observed suspiciously.

Robert winked at her over his champagne glass.

‘Please join me,’ he whispered to her ‘in a toast …to the best man!’

And he drained his glass.

‘Now,’ he added, looking at the empty dessert dishes littering the table. ‘I need a sandwich.’


	8. Chapter 8

The weather was glorious. Large lavender bushes attacked by tiny bees spread scent in the air.

 In the inevitable hiatus between the dinner and cutting the cake, quite a few guests spilled into the gardens. Some started a game of croquet on the lawn. The drinks kept flowing. The sound of chatter was punctuated by the occasional pop of a champagne cork. The staff provided chairs or rugs for those who just wanted to sit without getting their clothes stained.

Robert took a rug and lay down, loosening his tie and collar, folding his arms above his head and closing his eyes, enjoying the shadows drifting over his eye lids as random clouds drifted across the sky.

Some of the guests were taking their leave and he could hear distant conversations, polite congratulations and good byes.

He could just pick out Aaron’s voice as he exchanged pleasantries. Aaron laughed at a compliment on his best man’s speech and Robert smiled as he listened.

As the voices faded he pulled out his sunglasses, put them on then allowed himself to drift off into sleep.

‘WH…What. No! No!’ It was a while later. He rolled sideways then back onto his back as he realized someone was dripping ice water onto his neck. He kept his eyes closed, trying to cling to the sensation of sleep, but the ice water was trickled onto his throat again, and then he registered that the giggling he could hear was coming from someone he would want to wake up for.

‘Hey,’ he grinned, pulling off his sunglasses and shading his eyes at the same time, looking upwards.

‘You, mate, are missing the party.’ Aaron answered standing looking down at him.

‘Well, I wouldn’t want to do that, now would I?’

Aaron offered an arm and Robert took it, pulling up to a standing position, wincing and smiling at the same time at some soreness in his arse. They held on just a little longer than necessary, looking at each other and exchanging a private smile.

‘Let’s go rowing’ Robert suggested in a quiet voice.

‘Can’t, mate. Got to hang around here.’

‘Let’s go back to the room.’

‘Can’t do it, Robert. I’m needed here.’

‘Say my name again.’

Aaron smiled and shook his head. ‘Muppet?’ he said and grinned.  Then, ‘Robert.’ He said, raising his chin slightly and softly emphasizing the two syllables.

Robert grinned back.

Aaron reached forward. ‘Hold still.’ He straightened up Robert’s collar and tie, the tip of his tongue slightly protruding through his teeth. Robert watched him and swallowed as Aaron’s fingers brushed his throat.  ‘That’s better.’ He smiled into Robert’s eyes. Robert looked down at his lips, heart pounding.

‘Aaron…I…’

‘So,’ a voice interrupted. It was Chrissie. ‘I see you two have made up again. Honestly, what was all that nonsense, before? Poor Adam. He hardly deserved to have a black eye on his wedding day. Why can’t you just control yourself, Robert?’

Aaron interjected and tried to explain, it was just a misunderstanding, really.

 ‘Anyway, come and have a cup of tea with me and let’s try some of the wedding cake Rebecca said we could get a special deal for our own wedding cake so if we like it she will put us in touch with the bakery.’

She linked arms and started walking away with him. Robert glanced back to see Aaron with hands in his trouser pockets, kicking gently at the grass.

Robert didn’t see Aaron until the disco began. The wedding party arrived and there was the inevitable first dance between the bride and groom to Ed Sheeran. Adam’s eye had swollen up considerably. Robert secretly gloated. Then he watched as Aaron led Laura onto the dance floor, one hand around the back of her waist, smiling and nodding at her as they shared a conversation, swaying to the music. Laura, sensing they were being watched, turned her head. When she saw Robert, she winked gently and mouthed ‘I’m dancing with the best man’ at him teasingly.

Chrissie walked up.

‘’Should I be jealous?’  She asked. ‘You like Rebecca’s friend Laura, don’t you. You seem to have formed quite a connection.’ She continued. ‘Was she the one in the kissing game that Adam was talking about, earlier?’

Robert laughed eyes bright and alert. ‘Let’s dance.’ He urged. ‘I love that you are jealous.’ Steering her onto the dance floor. He looked across the dance floor and noticed Aaron looking at them both for a moment, his face serious. His stomach sank suddenly as he realized Aaron was probably feeling guilty. As the tempo of the music geared up Robert left the floor. Aaron did too. Robert went and stood next to him.

‘I am just waiting for the party to be over, so I can get you on your own.’

‘Listen, Robert. About earlier. It shouldn’t have happened. I should never have let it happen.’

‘What…don’t say that, Aaron.’

‘But it’s true, isn’t it. You’re with Chrissie. It’s cheating, isn’t it? I don’t want to be involved in that. Sorry, mate. This was a big mistake.’

Adam called Aaron over to organize the wedding car. Robert watched him walk away, clenching his jaw. He decided he would have time to persuade Aaron to be less conscientious later when they were in their room.

Adam and Rebecca were packed and ready to leave on their honeymoon. The guests were invited to gather outside poised ready with their confetti, and ready to catch the bride’s bouquet. Laura and Melissa were among them as well as Chrissie and others. Aaron had stepped backwards from the car that he had driven round and was waiting when the bouquet came flying. Born out of instinct he stretched his hand and caught it. Appalled he juggled it to Laura, who held it above her head as others cheered and clapped. Robert watched Aaron as he blushed and shook his head. Not for the first time that day he speculated on the lucky bloke who would make an honest man of the best man.

He decided he needed to keep him close, especially now Adam had finally left. As the bride and groom finally drove away to cheers and klaxons, he walked near to him, once again.

‘For God’s sake just leave it, Robert.’ Aaron murmured. 'I’ve told you how things stand.’

‘Listen…’ Robert was about to launch into a charm offensive when Chrissie turned up at his elbow.

‘Aunt Margaret has gone home, Robert. So finally we get our own room, even if it’s just for tonight.  Thank you Aaron,' she added, turning to face him, 'you’ve been very long suffering to put up with Robert. I know he can be very badly behaved!’

Aaron nodded uncomfortably.

‘Robert, shall we go and pick up your stuff? In fact you may as well pack most of it. What time are we leaving tomorrow? I think Dad’s flight is booked for the afternoon, so let’s wait with him.’

‘OK. Chrissie. But just give me 5 minutes. Aaron was just explaining something to me about the scrapping business. There may be some possibility of an investment.’

Robert turned back to Aaron after she had gone.

‘And the lies keep coming.’ Aaron scoffed.

‘No, Aaron. I’m serious. I…I want to keep seeing you after this.’ Robert said.

‘No way mate. You’re in a relationship and I don’t want to wreck it.’

‘Come on. It was…different with us...something more. Don’t tell me you didn’t think so, too.’ Robert looked at Aaron’s face.  ‘I’m being honest with you.’

Aaron hesitated, closing his eyes.

‘I’m not getting involved in an affair…Robert. I’m just not.’

He walked away swiftly, leaving Robert blinking after him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has an eventful night.

Robert lay next to Chrissie, with his head resting on his arm crooked up behind him. His mouth was set and his eyes flickered about the room. He had a feeling like something was pressing down heavily on his chest.

‘Hey, you!’ Chrissie spoke. ‘I thought you’d be glad that we finally got a room together? Wasn’t that what you had wanted all along?'

She turned and propped herself up on an elbow. 'Do you feel ill or something? This is so unlike you. Robert?’

‘Um, yeah, sorry. I… I think I swallowed some of that fountain water today. I feel really off.’ He turned onto his side away from her.

‘Well, do you want me to get you something? I could go down to the kitchen.’

 ‘No!’  With a swift movement, Robert climbed out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He sat down on the toilet seat and wrapped his arms around himself. His chest tightened and he swallowed a couple of times as a wave of emotion rode over him. He wiped his eyes as he could no longer hold back the silent tears he’d been keeping from surfacing.

 _Come on, get a grip on yourself._ This was ridiculous. Why was he getting so worked up about a simple fuck with a random guy he never need bump into again?

But it hadn’t been a simple fuck, had it? He had let him take him, why he didn’t know, it was something he’d never done, never experienced before and it had been the most extraordinary encounter he’d ever had. And he wasn’t a random guy, he was beautiful and sweet and he wanted him so fiercely. But Aaron didn’t want him back, or not enough.

Chrissie called through the door.

‘Do you need a doctor? Robert?’’

'No, no I’ll be fine.’ He flushed the toilet just to create a distraction.

‘I need to change the game. I need a plan.’ He thought to himself.

 

A few minutes later Robert came out of the bathroom, clutching onto to his stomach.

‘You know you're right.’ He looked at Chrissie. ‘I think I could do with something to settle this.’

‘OK.’ Chrissie said. ‘I’ll go and find something from the kitchen. You just lie down quietly. I’ll be right back.’

As soon as she was gone. Robert took her phone. He quickly scrolled down her contacts. Shit no Laura.

He sent a quick text to Rebecca.

_HAPPY HONEYMOON! Sorry to disturb you. Need Laura’s number C. X_

The reply came straight back.

  _Lucky you caught us. About to board plane. Blah, Blah_ …, and there was the magic number.

Robert quickly copied it onto his phone then deleted the messages, just in time to lie down as Chrissie entered the room with a variety of stomach meds taken from the kitchen first aid store.

Fifteen minutes later Robert was in the bathroom texting Laura.

  _Hey you awake? Need help._

  _Hey yourself! What’s up?_

_Need to see Best Man._

_OK What can I do?_

_Can I use you?_

_ANYTIME DARLING!_

Robert exited the bathroom.

‘You know what, Chrissie. I am going to go down to the kitchen to fix some food. I think I really need to eat something now after the meds.’

Chrissie was already half asleep, on her side in the dark room.

‘OK. I’ll come. Give me a moment.’ She sighed.

‘No, no, you sleep. At this rate you’ll be the one doing most of the driving tomorrow. At least one of us should be fresh. I’ll be fine.’

‘OK. Robert. But take care. Take your phone with you, and just call me if you need me. We can always get a doctor if you need one you know.’

Robert wore a dressing gown over pyjamas and a T-shirt. He found Laura’s room and knocked, then went in as she answered the door. She was also wearing pyjamas, silk with spaghetti straps and her blonde hair was loose around her shoulders. Robert looked down at her gratefully, in other circumstances he thought fleetingly.

‘Hey’ he grinned. ‘You are so good to me.’

‘Yes I am.’ She grinned ,‘So I’m sending a text for you. Of course he may be asleep. It is nearly one in the morning after all. Or he may ignore me as a mad woman.’

‘He may.’

Laura wrote.

_There’s something in my room. Can you come?_

‘Ambiguous enough?’

‘Eh? I guess it’ll do.’

Less than 5 minutes later there was a knock.

Laura opened the door and invited Aaron in.

‘You OK Laura? What’s the problem?’

‘Aaron! You came, thanks so much! Don’t blame me but… There’s someone here who wants to talk.’

Robert stepped out of the bathroom.

‘Seriously?’ Aaron looked from Robert back to Laura. ‘He could have just knocked on my room door.’

‘Yeah? And have you shut it in my face?’

‘Speaking of which…‘  Laura interrupted.  ‘Can I have your room key? I’d prefer just to leave you two to it.’

‘No, cos I’m not hanging around here.’

Robert’s shoulders drooped but Laura held Aaron’s fingers.

‘Just give him a chance?

Aaron rolled his eyes and Laura left showing Robert her crossed fingers behind Aaron’s back as she walked backwards out the door.

Laura’s room smelled of soap and jasmine. Her bridesmaids dress hung outside the wardrobe. Her dressing table was strewn with make-up. There were novels and magazines by the bed.

‘Listen I don’t care what you think.’ Robert stepped forward towards Aaron, moving fast into his personal space, not giving Aaron the opportunity to object. ‘I know you want to do the right thing, but the right thing right now is to just let me be close to you.’

Aaron blinked. ‘And how do you figure that out?’ He said gruffly.

Robert gently took hold of Aaron’s hands and looked at his eyes, then his lips. He looked back at his eyes, hoping for some sort of invitation. ‘Because of this.’

 He leaned forward until his lips brushed against Aaron’s in the lightest of kisses. He waited and when Aaron didn’t move away, he kissed him again. This time he applied more pressure, breathing into the kiss, and slowly parting his lips so that Aaron’s mouth opened. He pushed his tongue inside feeling Aaron’s tentative response. Robert heard himself humming into the kiss, already out of control, already drunk on Aaron’s taste, already lost in his chemistry.

‘Aaron, Aaron, Aaron.’ He swayed and pushed his fingers into the lapels of Aaron’s hoodie that he was wearing over his pyjamas, starting to ease it off his shoulders until it dropped onto the floor.

‘I thought you wanted to talk’ Aaron laughed at him.

‘I do.’ Robert answered smiling back, ‘But first I need to know one thing’

‘Yeah, what’s that then?’

Robert kissed him again, inhaling his taste, noticing the rub of his short beard on his face.

‘You know.’ He whispered, and pulled off Aaron’s T-shirt, quickly stripping off his own.

They both sat down side by side on Laura’s bed, continuing to kiss. Robert running his fingers over Aaron’s neck and shoulders.

‘Hope you thought this through, mate,’ Aaron laughed, ‘cos I doubt Laura has left the equipment that we’re going to need lying around.’

Robert froze. Oh fuck. Because he really hadn’t. Then Aaron winked and picked up his hoodie from the carpet, pulling a couple of foil packets from the pocket and placing them on the bed.

In response and gratitude Robert undressed Aaron. He marveled at the gorgeous sight of him. He stripped off his own pyjamas and pushed him down on his back on the bed kissing him down his stomach lingering over every inch. He hummed with his throat, making Aaron smile then licked Aaron’s cock head and took his cock into his mouth, sucking and moving his tongue against him. Finally he pressed against Aaron’s entrance with his thumb, while moving back up his body to kiss his mouth.

‘Will this be OK for you? I mean will you let me...this time?’ He asked considerately. Maybe this wasn’t something Aaron did? How could he know?

Aaron stroked a hand through Robert’s blonde hair and laughed at him with his eyes. ’It’s OK for me.’ He answered and kissed Robert deeply. ’Can’t you tell?’

Robert broke open the lube and the condom packet. He rubbed the lube with his fingers around Aaron’s entrance and then gasped as Aaron raised himself up and rolled the condom onto him.

‘How do you want me?’ Aaron asked.

‘I want to see you. OK?’

 Aaron raised his legs and Robert pushed inside. He felt more aware of the potential pain after earlier but also the pleasure he would be able to give as well as take.

He leaned down and pressed kisses on Aaron’s collar bone.

‘I’m ready.’

 Robert thrust back and forward inside him, watching Aaron’s face, slightly shifting his angle until he saw his eyes dilate with bliss.

‘Oh, Robert, Fuck, There!’

‘Yes?’

 He strained his neck to lean over and kiss him.

‘Don’t leave me tomorrow.’ Robert whispered.

‘Don’t talk now.’ Aaron answered.

Robert came suddenly looking into Aaron’s blue eyes, Aaron following almost instantly. Robert kissed Aaron again as the high continued to spread through his body.

He lay on his back next to Aaron as they got their breath back.

‘I love... your body so much’ Robert turned his head to Aaron.

‘I may just have noticed that’. Aaron laughed.

‘I love…you.’

‘Yeah right.’

‘I do! I know it sounds crazy. I know nothing about you. I don’t even know how old you are, or where you live or anything really. But…I love you, Aaron.’

‘You’re with Chrissie.’

‘It’s not enough.’

‘Then prove it. Let’s go together and tell her that you want to be with me.’

‘Now?’

‘Why not now?’

‘That’s a bit dramatic isn’t it? It’s the middle of the night.’

‘Then tell you what, mate.’ Aaron stood up and started to pull on his clothes. ‘Remind me how you feel in the morning.’

He walked out the door.

Robert was left to clean up and when there was a knock on the door he opened it to find a half sleeping Laura wanting to get back to her room.

‘I was evicted by Aaron, he seemed a bit ruffled. I did tell you he was moody. I’m guessing it didn’t go exactly as you planned?’

‘It’s all or nothing with Aaron.’

‘Well, that is fair enough, Robert. Go swimming in the morning. You are sure to catch him there.’

‘Yeah’ said Robert, ‘that’s an idea.’

There was a knock on the door. They frowned at each other and Laura opened the door.

Chrissie was standing there.

‘ Robert? You’d gone so long so I went looking, but they said you’d never been to the kitchen. Then I heard voices. So this is where you'd run to.’

Chrissie slapped him hard across the face.

‘Don’t even think about coming back to the room!’

‘Shit! You’ve got this all wrong.’ Robert called after her.

Laura added ‘Well, not _all_ wrong.’


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final picnic on the river. And some more smut.:)

Robert followed Chrissie back to the room they were sharing.

‘Listen to me! There is nothing going on between me and Laura. You have got to believe me!’

‘Why have I got to believe you? I find you in her room in the middle of the night. That’s pretty damning evidence I would say.’

‘Ask her, then. I might have a reason to lie. But why would she lie? Ask her!’

‘She’d just try to protect you.’

‘Why? Why would she do that? Chrissie, come on! You know that I am not having an affair with Laura. Deep down you know it!’

Chrissie looked at Robert’s face.

‘So what were you doing there?’

‘I felt unwell. She was out of her room and she saw me. She asked me if I needed help and told me I could sit with her until I felt a bit better.’

‘Why didn’t she just help you come back here?’

‘I said you were asleep. She didn’t want to disturb you.’

‘Oh Robert. Why do you always make everything so complicated? I suppose I have to believe you, but if I find out you are lying to me, you will regret the day you ever met me.’

‘I’m... I’m not lying.’

They slept fitfully for the remaining hours of the night and Robert woke early to the alarm.

‘Where are you going now? It’s so early.’  She asked as she saw Robert preparing to leave the room.

‘For a swim.’

‘Are you sure you should if you’ve been feeling unwell?’  She asked.

‘I think the exercise might do me good.’

But Aaron didn’t come to the pool. Robert waited with his arms folded in the empty pool room watching the water ripples reflected on the ceiling. He looked at the time on his phone. Aaron would have already been there if he had planned to come. He was self-disciplined, not impulsive like Robert. In one last attempt, Robert texted him, having got his number from Laura.

_I’m at the pool. Come for a swim with me._

But there was no reply.

He went back to the room disappointed and dressed for breakfast.

At breakfast he was forced to sit with Chrissie and Lawrence. Lawrence’s flight was at 15.00 so it was decided that they would leave around 14.00 and take him to the airport then drive straight on back home from there. Lawrence noted that they both looked pale and tired.

‘Drink too much again did you?’ he asked Robert. ‘You need to watch that.’

Aaron arrived and he and Robert exchanged looks. When Aaron was waiting for toast, Robert stood up with his plate to join him, getting more scrambled eggs from the buffet table.

‘Last night, it meant a lot to me, Aaron.’ Robert shared in a low voice.

 ‘Yeah, well, when you are ready to tell Chrissie about that, let me know. You seem to just enjoy messing people around. Laura told me what happened, and even then you couldn’t be honest with Chrissie.’

‘I wasn’t messing you around. I meant what I said to you.’

‘It’s just words mate. You go back to Chrissie and I go back to doing my thing after this. The best thing is we never need meet again.’

Aaron went to sit down with a small remaining group of guests, well away from Robert’s party. Robert glanced at him thoughtfully but Aaron steadfastly avoided looking over.

And then a young man in smart casual clothes walked into the dining room and walked over to Aaron’s table. Aaron stood up grinning and put his arms around the guy in a warm hug.

‘Good to see you, yeah! You made it!’ He said as they sat down together.

Robert watched heart thumping as the visitor took Aaron’s hand in both of his own.

‘So, how was the wedding of the year?’ He asked.

Chrissie leaned over. ‘Looks like your roommate’s boyfriend just arrived.’ She commented. Robert clenched his jaw. He tried to figure out if this could possibly be the rent boy he saw earlier in the week, but why would it be unless Aaron was deliberately trying to make him jealous? To be honest he hadn’t exactly got a good view of the boy in the circumstances. But he was pretty sure he remembered that he was blonde whereas this bloke had dark hair and glasses over sparkly blue eyes.  Whatever, the two lads were obviously glad to be in each other’s company. As Aaron shared some anecdotes about the wedding, his friend laughed appreciatively.

Aaron stood to get a refill of coffee so Robert went to join him again.

‘Who’s the friend?‘  He asked lightly.

‘It’s none of your business.’ Aaron hissed back at him.

‘Trying to make me jealous are we?’ Robert asked.

‘Just back off Robert. Go back to Chrissie and your perfect little life.’

Laura also joined the breakfast party and, careful to avoid any embarrassing interaction with Robert and the Whites, she sat with Aaron and his group. After 10 minutes or so she made an announcement.

 ‘OK everybody, we have had a great time here and I know that some of us have made some pretty special new friends that we probably won’t forget so easily.’ She raised her eyebrows at Robert. ‘Anyway, just about all of us are leaving at some point today, the weather is sunny, so I propose that we all go down to the river for one last rowing trip and a proper champagne picnic. What do you say?’

Robert saw Aaron and his new friend agree to join. He looked across at Chrissie and Lawrence. ‘Sounds…fun.’ He offered. ‘I’d like to go if it’s OK with you. I did end up with Melissa in hospital last time if you recall.’

‘Are you sure you’re not just trying to get close to your new _special_ friend Laura?’

Chrissie asked.

‘Wh…Of course not!’ Robert protested.

‘OK. I tell you what. I think I’ll join you, too.’

‘Wow!’ Robert stretched his eyes. ‘You sure? That’s… great.’

 

They gathered at the water’s edge. It was a warm day with just an occasional cloud drifting across the sky. Robert glanced at Aaron, who had arrived with his new friend. He was wearing those shorts again that made Robert’s breathing quicken. Robert struggled not to picture his body moving beneath him the night before, the feel of his soft skin sliding against him, the feel of his inner thighs under his hands. Chrissie put a hand on his arm.

‘Let’s find out who the boyfriend is.’ She whispered conspiratorially.

‘Hi, Aaron. Heard from Adam and Rebecca at all?’ She greeted him, smiling. Robert watched as Aaron’s face darkened with confusion. He really wasn’t very good at this.

 ‘Um, no, not yet. Sure they’ll be having a good time.’

‘Who’s your boyfriend? Are you going to introduce us?’ She went on.

‘Sorry, course.’ Aaron’s eyes flickered over Robert’s face as he stood next to Chrissie. ‘This is Finn, he’s a friend of mine from back home. Finn this is Rebecca’s sister Chrissie and…her fiancé, Robert. Finn runs a hospitality company, he was in the area and so we thought we could travel back together today.’

‘Great idea! Nice to meet you Finn. How’s business?’ Chrissie, shook his hand and Robert followed suit. Finn blushed slightly at Robert’s touch and Robert registered his reaction.

Laura also approached and put an arm on Aaron’s shoulder.

 ‘Very disappointed to have lost my partner.’ She pouted. ‘We were such a good team.’

Aaron frowned slightly. He still hadn’t quite forgiven her for setting him up last night. ‘Yeah, well. I’ve got Finn now.’ He shrugged.

‘Unless.’ Robert suggested. ‘We mixed things up a bit. For example we could swap partners around a couple of times.’

Chrissie looked at Robert. ‘Why am I not more surprised to hear you saying that?‘ She stated dryly, while Laura and Aaron looked at the ground and Finn blinked.

‘OK. Robert. Let’s do that’ Laura agreed. ‘I’m with Harry over there for the first leg. Let’s have everybody swap half way to the island and then swap again on the way back. Who knows who we might all end up with? Maybe I get to spend one last time with the lovely best man, Aaron. Yeah!’

Robert sat behind Chrissie in their boat. She got the hang of the oars pretty quickly.

‘Hey,’ she laughed turning back to him.’ This is fun. I don’t know why I didn’t join you all before.’

She looked so animated, for a moment Robert was hit with a twinge of guilt. Then he let his eyes skim the water looking for Aaron’s boat. The moment he caught sight of Aaron he felt his heart lurch. He felt breathless. He wanted to be near him and to be able to touch him whenever he needed.

 

They all made a good pace for the first leg of the journey. Chrissie as a partner was nothing like Melissa. Instead she was strong and confident and they found themselves among the fastest group. Laura and her partner, and Aaron and Finn were nearby.

 ‘Are we racing?’ Laura called.

Aaron laughed. ‘Of course we are.’ 

‘Not fair, you’re two blokes in your boat’ Robert called out. ‘Well, maybe not.’ He added, looking at Finn.

He instantly felt bad when he saw Aaron curling his lip at him.

It was the athletic Laura and her partner who first touched base at the jetty. Aaron and Finn followed and Robert and Chrissie were next followed by a number of others in the group.

Aaron looked over at Robert. ‘Well that got you in a sweat! ‘ He sneered.

  ‘I’m flattered you noticed. Is that how you like me?’ Robert retaliated.

Chrissie turned and looked at him open mouthed. Aaron looked confused, lowering his eyes and biting his lip as he climbed out of his boat and walked a short distance up the jetty.

‘Um. Did I miss something?’ Finn asked in confusion.

‘No.  He’s just being moody.’ Robert countered.  You should know him, even better than we do, though. Since we were changing partners, why don’t you join me Finn? You can tell me some Aaron anecdotes to keep me entertained.’

‘They had a fight yesterday at the wedding.’ Chrissie commented. ‘They obviously just clash as personalities. I suppose it happens like that sometimes.’

Laura coughed heavily. She called out softly to Aaron who was staring moodily over the river from further up the jetty. ‘Come on partner! You’re with me.’

Once in the boat with Finn, Robert leaned forward, placing a hand firmly on his back and then extending his other hand down in front of Finn to the bottom of the boat. ‘Sorry.’ He raised his hand back up showing the sunglasses that he’d retrieved. ‘Dropped these.’ He grinned, keeping his other hand pressed to Finn’s back longer than necessary.

Noticing, Aaron dropped an oar into the water and his and Laura’s boat rocked as they struggled to retrieve it. Robert used his own oar to help fish it back for them.

‘Oops! You guys alright?’ He asked.

 Laura hissed at him across the water. ‘What you playing at, Sugden?’

‘Ask him! Talk some sense into him.’ He replied.

Aaron stood up momentarily teeth clenched. ‘Aaron, Aaron, sit down!’ Robert called out with genuine anxiety ‘You’re going to fall in! The currents very strong here!’ Aaron sat again quickly and Robert breathed out in relief.

‘Just get your boat away from ours!’ He growled.

Robert stopped rowing telling Finn to wait. After the others had moved ahead, they started rowing more calmly towards the Orchid Island.

 

The biggest discovery at the Island was that Laura had forgotten the Champagne. At the same time the clouds that had started off occasionally drifting over the sun, were now forming a more general cover.

‘We could go pick up the champagne.’ Aaron suggested, ever the gentleman. ‘If we just row down to the jetty there are some quad bikes that we could take back to the main quay. We’d be 15 minutes there, 15 back.’

 Finn scoffed. ‘Uh. This is me you’re talking about.’ He shared doubtfully.

Robert folded his arms. ‘I’ll go with Aaron. It’ll be quicker.’

 Aaron bit his lip and looked at him.

‘OK. You’re on.’

The boys climbed into the boat and started rowing at a good pace away from the island. They didn’t speak, but fell into a good rhythm together stroking the water with the oars. Being this close to Aaron made Robert feel calmer, even though he couldn’t see him, he could feel him just a few inches behind him and it made him want to smile.

He was shocked then when Aaron finally spoke.

 ‘You are such a jerk. Robert.’ He breathed angrily.

‘WH...what?’

‘How could you speak to Finn like that? And all the boat swapping manipulation? Poor Chrissie, she deserves better than you.’

A slight rain began to fall as they rowed.

 ‘I get it. You’re angry. I…I behaved like an idiot. It was because I missed you.’

The sky darkened and all at once the rain got heavier, falling noisily onto the surface of the river.

‘Fuck.’ Robert shouted. ‘Where did that come from?’

Aaron reached forward and pointed at a boathouse up ahead, next to an overhanging willow bowing down further into the water with the weight of the rain.

They both rowed quickly towards the short jetty and jumped out of the boat, their hair and clothes were stuck to them and the rain was running off their faces so they squinted as they lifted the boat out of the water. They ran into the boat house, laughing as they got out of the rain into the quiet, dimly lit space.

‘It’s like a tropical storm.’ Aaron looked out of the entrance door onto the river.

They looked at each other, dripping wet, T-shirts transparent against flesh. Robert looked around.

There was nothing, no towels, no blankets. He leaned his shoulders back against the wall.

 ‘I think we’re going to freeze. Maybe we should at least take these off, tugging at the waist of his wet T-shirt.’

Aaron watched him lips parted as he stripped the material off and wrung out the T-shirt laughing again at the sheer quantity of water running from the material.

Aaron reached a hand forward to Robert’s chest, pressing his palm against his pecs and stroking down to his stomach, and the waistband of his shorts.

‘Well, maybe you should take those off too’ His voice hoarse.

‘Yeah?’ Robert asked raising his eye brows.

‘Yeah. I really think you ought to.’

Aaron moved forward and kissed Robert against the wall of the boat house.

Robert couldn’t help himself from smiling into the kiss.

He reached out his hands and started to pull at Aaron’s wet T-shirt pulling it up and over his head while continuing to kiss Aaron back, letting his tongue explore Aaron’s mouth.

Aaron unfastened Robert’s shorts and pulled them down and off. Aaron’s hand cupped him through his underpants.

‘Christ. They’re wet too.’ He laughed and peeled them off, stepping back to take in the view of Robert, wet hair dripping water onto his neck, naked but for his trainers with his cock towering up over his stomach.

Robert grinned and reached to take off Aaron’s short’s too. Aaron took out his wallet from his shorts’ pocket and removed two foil sachets, placing them on the ground on his discarded shorts, while he leaned in against Robert again, grinding his cock against him as he placed a hand against Robert’s throat and used his tongue to open Robert’s lips again.

‘You make me so mad.’ He looked into Robert’s eyes, running his hands down his back and over his bum, pulling him apart with both hands and he slipped his fingers against Robert’s hole once again.

Robert’s breathing was shallow, and his cock was leaking pre cum, mixing with the glistening rain.

Aaron turned Robert round and knelt, parting his arse cheeks, he licked against his rim with his tongue. ‘Oh my God, Aaron, what are you doing to me?’ Aaron made his tongue hard and pressed it inside, past the rim, enjoying listening to Robert ranting against the boathouse wall, while the rain continued. He made a ball of saliva and pushed the index fingers from both hands gently inside, curling the fingers and pushing with a gentle rhythm. He laughed at Robert’s gasps.

‘Do you want me?’ He asked, teasing

‘You know I do.’

‘Then ask me.’

‘Aaron, I want you. Please. Fuck me! I can’t wait!’

Aaron grinned. He picked up the condom and lube, slipping on the condom and preparing Robert with the lube.

‘Don’t worry, I’ve got you. I’ll go slow.’ He promised.

He pushed inside.

Robert reached for his cock, but Aaron pushed his hand away and holding Robert tightly from behind he reached forward and started stroking him in time with his thrusts from behind, pressing kisses into his neck.

Robert let out a prolonged cry of pleasure. His body was pressed back against Aaron as Aaron continued to rock him so that he rode back onto his cock.

‘I’m so close.’ He whispered to Aaron. ‘I’m going to come.’

‘OK.’

They came together with load moans that sounded louder in the boat house and then Robert turned and they kissed each other.

They hugged silently waiting for their breathing to subside to normal, hearing only the rain.

‘I don’t know about you. But I am so cold.’  Robert murmured eventually. The rain had almost stopped.

They looked at the wet clothes with horror but decided they had no choice but to dress.

‘Shit what time is it? I wonder what happened to the others.’

‘Well, they won’t get their champagne. That’s for sure.’ Aaron answered. ‘Look.’ He added. The rest of the party were rowing down the river. Chrissie and Laura sharing a boat. Finn with Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron prepares to depart. Will Robert watch him go?

 When they arrived back at the house, Robert’s teeth were chattering.

‘What we need is a very long and very hot shower.’ Aaron said. He lowered his voice.  ‘You joining me then?’ He flashed a shy smile at Robert.

Robert sighed regretfully. ‘I want to, but, I really need to get back to Chrissie. There’s only an hour left until we leave. But I’ll call you when we get back to Yorkshire. OK? We’re not so far away from each other.’

Aaron bit his lip and shook his head in disbelief.

‘How can I be such as idiot? You just used me again, and I fell right for it.’

Robert blinked.

‘Well I think if you remember clearly, you’ll recall that you were the one who kissed me in the boat house.’

‘Whatever. But don’t even think about calling me again. This was a mistake and if there’s one thing I know for certain, it’s that we are done, and I never want to set eyes on you again.’

‘You can’t mean that, Aaron!’

‘Careful.’  Aaron indicated some other guests nearby who had glanced in their direction as their voices started to raise.  ‘Somebody might hear and heaven forbid you would ruin your perfect little life and perfect engagement’

Aaron turned and walked away towards his room.

‘Aaron, wait! Wait! You know how I feel about you.’

He turned.

‘How could I possibly know? You don’t even know yourself!’

 

Robert went to the room he was sharing with Chrissie.

‘There you are!’ She said sounding concerned. ‘I was beginning to get worried about you. The rain was so heavy and you and Aaron just disappeared.’

‘Well we got completely caught in it as you can see. So we found a boat house and decided to wait it out.’

‘How terrible for you. Having to wait with Aaron like that when the two of you don’t get on. I don’t know why you volunteered to go back at all. I hope you don’t get ill again.’  She continued absently and then she looked at her watch.

‘Anyway we really need to get a move on, so you get in the shower and pack the last of your stuff and I’ll just check whether Dad is ready.’ She gave him a quick peck on the lips and left the room.

Robert stood under the hot water of the shower, allowing it to seep into his body. All he could think about was Aaron. Why did he have to be so infuriating? He closed his eyes and thought back to the boat house, how Aaron has kissed him and how his stubble had felt against his face. He thought about his blue eyes and how when he smiled at him it was like a private smile just for him alone, and how his mouth played to show what he was thinking. He thought about the way Aaron was so unexpectedly assertive and also so uninhibited during sex and how that drove him crazy.

Robert had told him he loved him. Was it just lust? Was it just an infatuation? Or was it really love?

He washed his hair, rinsed himself down then dried himself off. He found his grey sweater, black leather jacket and jeans and dressed ready for the journey ahead.

Having put on his watch and picked up his wallet and phone he made his way downstairs, texting Chrissie on the way.

They met up outside the dining room.

‘Grab something to eat quickly and then come and help. We just ordered the car round and then we’ll be putting the bags in, I already had the housekeepers bring my and Dad’s suitcases down, I think your bags are still in the room, but there’s a queue because other people are leaving too. Aaron’s about to leave you’ll be glad to hear.’

‘Really?’

Just then, Chrissie got a text message.

‘Oh the car’s there. Quick. Can you call Dad to come?’

They stepped out of the building together onto the shale driveway where a few cars were getting loaded with baggage as guests prepared to leave. After the rain the air had a fresher feel and the landscape looked rich and green around them.

Chrissie’s Range Rover had just been brought round.

Robert saw Aaron with the car keys to his silver Mercedes C Class coupe, parked nearest the entrance to the house.

Their eyes met for a moment before Aaron looked away with the very slightest nod of the head.

‘Nice car.’ Robert said.

‘Yeah, well, it’s an OK business, scrapping.’

‘So I can see.’

Aaron picked up his bags and placed them in the back of the car slamming the boot a little more heavily than necessary.

Finn was chatting with Harry.

‘You ready mate?’ Aaron called. ‘It’s time we were away.’

For Aaron, the moment had finally come to say goodbye.

He acknowledged the guests who had gathered to see him off with a nod and some banter. Lawrence who had arrived on receiving Robert’s text gave him a little speech about how grateful they were as a family for all his contributions to the wedding event and indicated with a large wink that he would be in touch about the scrapping business. Chrissie shook his hand.  Aaron turned to Laura who glanced at Robert before turning back to Aaron. ‘Take care partner.’ She said. ‘Keep in touch.’

Finn hovered by the passenger seat door.

‘Get in, then.’ Aaron told him and Finn obediently sat down ready to leave.

Aaron steadfastly ignored Robert.

‘You were the best, best man ever!’  Laura called to him as he opened the car door.

‘I know.’ he answered as he climbed into the car.

‘See ya.’  He said and turned on the ignition, his elbow at the open window.

Robert’s heart was beating out of control. He felt sick. He suddenly staggered forward so that Chrissie put a hand out thinking he was going to fall and get run over by the car.

He put a hand on the bonnet.

‘Wait’! You… you can’t go yet.’

His face was white.

‘Get out of the way Robert!’ Aaron glared at him.

Everyone looked at Robert. Was there going to be another fight?

‘Aaron, I…I need to speak to you before you go. In private.’

‘No way, mate. I’m gone. ’

‘Aaron, I meant it, what I said before.’

Aaron shook his head and opened the car door, stepping out and standing by it.

‘What, what exactly did you mean, Robert? Tell me?’

Robert swallowed and looked at the crowd of guests watching him. He looked across at Chrissie and at Lawrence. He looked back at Aaron. He took a deep breath.

‘I…I love you!’

It was almost a shout.

‘I love you.’ He repeated. ‘And I can’t let you go.’

Aaron looked back at Robert as if he was the only person there. He shook his head and exhaled, and the smallest hint of a smile played irrepressibly on his lips.

Robert stepped closer towards him.

‘I love you, Aaron.’ He repeated. ‘That’s how I feel and I know it.’ And then he kissed him, full, hard and open mouthed in front of everyone.

‘Wow!’ Laura put her hand to her face with delight. ‘You did it, Rob!’

‘Oh my God!’ Chrissie said and ran into the house, while the rest of the guests broke into shocked conversation.

Robert held Aaron’s face. ‘I have to go and speak with Chrissie. I’ll be back. Promise me you won’t leave yet.’

‘Of course I won’t leave, you muppet.’ Aaron snorted with a smile.

Robert found Chrissie in the darkness in the lobby.

‘I’m sorry, Chrissie! I fell in love with the best man. I didn’t plan for this to happen.’

She wiped her hands over her eyes.

‘Of course. You fell in love with a man. Just what I was expecting. And me like an idiot thought it was Laura.’ She gave a hollow laugh.

‘You deserve better than me.’

‘Well you are certainly right there!’

‘Listen, you go on with your dad. I’ll get in touch. It’s early now. We can sort stuff out. This…wasn’t ever about you…it was about me.’

‘Well you're right about that, too!’

 

So Chrissie and Lawrence left.

Finn, concerned about his schedule accepted a lift with Harry who was travelling as far North as Manchester.

 

Most guests left, and Robert realized he was dying of hunger.

‘So…What do you want to eat?’ Aaron asked.

‘You.’ Robert answered.

‘That’s not helpful.’

‘No, but...’

Aaron dragged Robert to the dining room

 

Aaron and Robert lay together naked on the soft white sheets in the room where they had first met five days previously.

Robert lay on his back and Aaron lay above him. He stroked his hands softly over Robert’s neck and chest.

Aaron rubbed Robert's hole with his thumb and forefinger in turn, coated with lube, relaxing the muscles and at-the same time eliciting moans of pleasure.

 ‘Robert, this may be a little bit more painful than before’

‘Why?’

Aaron laughed because Robert looked so serious.

‘Well it’s sort of to do with angles and the body and …it can take a little bit of getting used to…  Just, if you feel really uncomfortable tell me. But it means we can look at each other. Like we did last night. That’s why it’s so sweet. But we can change over whenever you want. OK? ‘

Robert pulled his neck up to kiss Aaron.

‘You ready?’ Aaron whispered, lining up his cock.

‘Yeah.’

Aaron thrust forward into Robert with a deep stroke and at the same time let out a cry of pleasure. He watched Robert’s eyes and saw them panic through the pain.

Robert exhaled through his lips at the hurt. 

Why would anyone do this? He wondered.

Then the pleasure kicked in.

‘Robert, Robert, Are you with me? Is it good?’ Aaron whispered.

‘Fuck yeah.’ Robert replied.

Aaron took Robert’s cock in hand as he thrust.

‘Is it really good Robert? Are you sure?’

‘Fuck yeah! Fuck…it’s so good.’

Aaron looked into Robert’s eyes and smiled, then leaned forward to kiss him.

Eventually, they came together and lay in the quiet huge house, waiting for their breathing to get back to normal, smiling with amazement into each others eyes.

 

They sat up against the pillows. Even though Aaron objected, Robert argued that he was still hungry and was given permission to finish off a cold steak pie and a glass of white wine in bed.

‘Just don’t get any pastry crumbs anywhere near me.’

 

‘OK. Ask me a question, ask me anything.’ Robert said.

‘I don’t know. What can I ask? When did you pop your cherry? Was it a boy or a girl?’

‘I was 16… It was a girl. ‘

Aaron rolled his eyes.

‘OK. So now my turn to ask a question…‘  Robert went on.

‘Will you…’

‘It was to a girl too…’

‘WH… really?’

‘Yeah. Well. I was confused. Well not confused so much as scared about…’

‘OK. Obviously, but anyway that wasn’t what I was going to ask… Will you…’

‘What?’ Aaron asked

‘Please…’

‘What?’

‘Marry me.’

‘….’

‘Marry me, Aaron!’

‘We’ve literally only just met.’

‘I don’t care. I know. I knew the moment I saw you. You’re the one.’

‘We don’t know each other.’

‘You’re the one.’ Robert shook his head.

‘Seriously?’

‘You know it.’

‘……’

‘So?’

‘Then, yes, you Muppet.’

‘Yes…to what?’

‘Yes, I will marry you.’

‘Oh my God! You know I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.’

‘…. ‘

‘I love you.’

‘…’

‘Well…aren’t you going to say anything back?’

‘I love you, too.’

 

***********************

 

Robert Jacob Sugden and Aaron Livesy married 2 months later at a civil ceremony in Leeds. The Wedding was attended by family and friends. Today they live in Yorkshire with their 4 children and a menagerie of animals. They have a large family home on the river, with a boat house and jetty by a weeping willow tree. Robert described the happiest day of his life as the day when the best man agreed to become his groom, but added that all his days have been pretty much perfect since then.

Finn and Harry married the same year. They live in London and manage a boutique hotel chain.

Adam and Rebecca divorced after Adam met Victoria Sugden at Robert and Aaron’s wedding. They married and live in Yorkshire too. Victoria helps with the catering for Finn’s hotels.

Chrissie and Laura set up a business together and became astonishingly rich as games organizers for hen parties and stag dos.

Melissa became the face of White and now lives in LA and has her own reality TV series.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All good things come to an end. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.  
> Love your feedback and suggestions. Excuse any inaccuracies.


End file.
